White grave stone
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: Buster was captured by Elmyra after going to his mother's gravesite, but afterwards something happened.


"What do you mean you have something important to do?!"

Buster held the phone away from his long ears as his girlfriend's voice - and to a certain extent her voicebox - came through the line. "Do you know what to day is? WELL? **DO YOU**?" Babs' voice manage to do the impossible and raise a little more. "Can't you cancel this _important_ event?" Buster was shaking as he used the nightstand that the phone is on for support. What he was going to say was going to set Babs off into a fury to match that of seven PMS woman.

"I'm sorry Babsy." He said, his voice shook with fear. "But this is something very important, I can't cancel."

"Fine." Babs said, her tone was low but filled with poison. "I guess we'll just cancel everything, because I'm bre-"

Buster hung up the phone. His body was about to fall to the floor, he knew he was going to regret this later on. He hung up because he didn't know anything else to do.

"I am going to have to do a lot of groveling later," he said to himself before looking up at the clock. _But right now I have to get going._ Buster thought to him self as he went to get a jacket.

Out the hole he checked his pockets (even his "body" pockets) to make sure he has enough for later. He shivered when the wind blew up from behind, drooping his blue ears into his eyes. Using one hand he pushed them away while with the other he tighten his collar, he hated these cold days.

Down the path than round the corner when you reach the urban area, down the street and cross the street he made a fast stop at a small flower shop. He bought a few dozen red lilies before heading back out.

He retraced the path he came but made a turn, leading him to a much different place.

A place surrounded by high stone walls built by hands and hard work in the last century or two, at the head of this place was a large iron gate that lead into a vast field of tombstones, crypts and monuments.

He walked through and followed the first path, which is often walked by many here. He took the path to the left, which has only a few prints in the freshly fallen snow. He knew one of them is what he blew off his long time girlfriend for, someone very important.

"Damn." He said as he came close to the place, there was a set of footprints leading to and away from a headstone. Walking up to the grave he slowly kneel down and lay down the flowers, lowering his head allowing his thoughts pool.

"Sorry, I haven't been visiting." He said softly while standing up. "There's been a lot going on, and I think I just blew it with Babs. Or at least placed everything we worked so hard for on a strained line." Buster sighed as he turn around, "I better say goodbye." Looking down at the ground, he wonder where has life gone wrong for him?

When he looked up he knew things were going to get much worse for him as he walked out of the cemetery.

_Elmrya._

--(1)--

The door open to the darken house, Buster was dragged through the house by the hyper-active animal lover. He felt like his arm was about to fall out, but at least with age the red head had mellowed. She's also physically matured as well, mentally is still being debated.

"It's nice to have a lovable, huggable fuzzy wuzzy around," she said while taking the blue bunny into her room. It wasn't the death sentence as it once was in the past, she (or her parents) have removed many of the large metal cages but there was still a few here and there. Buster was lead to a cell that contained a small watering bottle and a cot.

It was certainly a step up from the cold metal floor and mud pies. That was for sure.

Elmrya smiled as she shifted through her collection of toys, trying to figure what games to play. When a game came to mind she faced Buster holding a pair of strange gloves that had long strings attached at the finger tips. "Let's play marionette."

Buster lowered his head as he stretch out his arms. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The redhead's smile weaver a little, lowering her hands sitting down on the edge of the bed she knew something was wrong. Buster would never agree to play a game. "Is there's something up? You do don't sound like your usual self."

"Why would you care?" Buster snapped, he didn't mean to let it happen but it slipped out. "Just play your little game, okay."

Elmrya stopped smiling, she knew something _is_ wrong. Slipping off the gloves and placing them aside she try to think up, she didn't want to offend him. "Buster," she said in a softer tone. "Do you want to go home?"

Buster was thinking about it, he was silent while Elmrya open the door. "Would it make you feel better?"

"Nothing could make me feel better," Buster said while laying on the cot. "I broke up with Babs, or she broke up with me and dad left without even seeing me."

Elmrya stood up, "is your parents divorced too?"

Buster shook his head. "No, my mom's dead and dad is a scientist that isn't around anyway." He looked up when something clicked, "you said _is your parents divorced **too**_. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Elmrya sat down on the edge of the bed, this was a first. Someone she knew actually trying to know her, even though it might be a mock-way or a attempt to escape; it would be nice to let someone - anyone - know what her life is about beyond the terror and the engagement.

"I had three siblings, one sister and two brothers," Elmrya drew up her knees to her chest as she took in a deep breath. "I have never told anyone this, but of course no one ever made an effort to know ether."

Buster sat down on the bed next to the red head. It was scary to see the girl acting like this.

"My sister ran off, it triggered a huge fight between my father and mother than it kept growing and growing. I found comfort in collecting animals, and when they finally divorce I just couldn't take it anymore. She took my brothers while I stayed with my dad. He remarried a nice lady, she helped a lot."

Elmrya hugged Buster, she was crying into his shoulder. "Somedays I can't help but think I am the problem, it's my fault."

Buster reach up and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, don't worry. It's not your fault."

Buster sat there, holding onto the crying red head. He wonder where this will go?

"Thank you."

"For what?" Elmyra asked.

"Being here."


End file.
